


The Hyhs and Lows

by Taelontherocks



Series: Wild's Magic Shop AU [2]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelontherocks/pseuds/Taelontherocks
Summary: “Well Hyrule, seems it’s just you and I now. Did you want to help me with the marigolds?”Wild’s eyebrows knit together when he’s met with silence.“Hyrule?”





	The Hyhs and Lows

Beams of an early sunrise shown through the glass windows of the Silent Princess, so bright small flecks of dust both mundane and magical glimmered through the air. The wooden floors creaked, and the sound of humming filled the air. The small shop bustling with energy for such an early hour as the inhabitants inside and out were helping get it ready for opening.

Down the road, two merchants made their way towards the small shop, hand in hand as one move with a small skip in his step and the other clearly being dragged behind begrudgingly. The giddy one with a hood like a rabbit waves eagerly at a man planting deep purple flowers in the flowerbeds by the steps of the porch. A long braid rests against the man should as he turns to wave back, faint dark scars covering the left side of his face. 

“Hello Wild!” 

“Hi, Ravio! Hello Legend. I thought you two were leaving for your next business deal?” 

“We were,” grumbles the tired of the two merchants, Legend. He gestures to Ravio, “Someone wanted to come say bye before we did.” 

“Oh yes” Ravio smiles as he pats Legend on the back, “Legend was pacing all morning cause he was afraid he wouldn’t get to.” 

Legend hisses as Wild and Ravio laugh, the owner of the silent Princess standing up to meet them, “Well I just finished planting this monkshood that Wind and Tetra brought me the other day. Tetra said to plant them before guests arrived this morning, and I’m not about to stop following her guidance. Twi’s out gathering some supplies, but Hyrule and Four are here. They’re having breakfast so come on in!” 

Following his lead, Legend and Ravio enter inside and head up the stairs to the apartment above, a second home to them and many other of their friends. The kitchen meets them across the open space, where two small creatures sat on pillows made for rings. The fairy Hyrule and the shop’s Brownie Four. Between them was a simple mug filled with milk and a tray with a single half-eaten biscuit. 

Hyrule is the first to notice the giants, wings fluttering faster than a hummingbird in excitement. “I knew you two were going to show up! Four you owe me three silver buttons.” 

Four flopped backward on the pillow, “Fine, but you’re not getting them till tonight. I have to go adventuring now when Sky and I already were going titan fishing.”

“Four, they’re just regular sized fish you know this.” 

“Shut up Legend, you rat giant,” are the last words the brownie says before hopping down to hug the two merchants, lifting each up with ungodly strength for someone the size of an apple. 

He scurries down the stairs shouting one last reminder of safety before the jingle of the doorbell followed by the door shutting is heard. 

Wild shakes his head and smiles, Ravio laughing once again. 

“I’m taking that name as a compliment.” 

“We know Legend.” 

There’s a pause of silence, followed by more laughter from all. Hyrule eventually finding the ability to speak again first. 

“So where will you two be traveling this time?” 

“The deserts of the Gerudo. There’s new stock in our favorite jeweler’s shop and she’s reserved some of her enchanted pieces for us to look at.” 

“Wow, I’ve never been there, I’ve always wanted to go.” 

“It’s not all that it marks up to be, sand in your everything if you get stuck in the dunes at night.” 

“Wait, didn’t you get kicked out the last time you went there?” 

“W-Well yes. But thanks to Warriors we’ve found a way for both of us to be allowed in.” 

Wild chimes in after Ravio’s statement, “Y’all should probably get going soon then. The heat only gets worse the longer the day drags on. Would want you to get overheated before you’re even halfway to their citadel.” 

Ravio looks to Legend who nods in response, only to turn back and give Wild a tight hug. 

Legend refrains, but speaks in a gentler tone, “We’ll be sure to bring you back some of the safflina that grows on their outskirts, I noticed you’re running low.” 

“Thanks, Legend,” Wild grins, feeling the sentiment in his words, “Both of you be safe now.” 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see you in a couple of days.” 

With one last send-off at the door, Wild sighed leaning against the door frame as he watched the merchants walk off. 

“Well Hyrule, seems it’s just you and I now. Did you want to help me with the marigolds?” 

Wild’s eyebrows knit together when he’s met with silence. 

“Hyrule?”


End file.
